opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumatra
] This is a checklist of Opiliones species of Sumatra, including its offshore islands. Suborder Cyphophthalmi *Family Stylocellidae ***''Leptopsalis beccarii'' Thorell, 1883:25 ***''Leptopsalis thorellii'' (Hansen & Sørensen, 1904):91 ***''Leptopsalis weberii'' (Hansen & Sørensen, 1904):92 ***''Stylocellus sumatranus'' Westwood, 1874:200 Suborder Dyspnoi (See Doubtful records) Suborder Eupnoi *Family Phalangiidae **Subfamily Platybuninae (See Doubtful records) *Family Sclerosomatidae **Subfamily Gagrellinae ***''Aurivilliola aurivillii'' (Thorell, 1894):22 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Aurivilliola sumatrana'' Roewer, 1931c:536 ***''Ceratobunoides sumatranus'' Roewer, 1923:1063 ***''Ceratobunoides mentaweiensis'' Roewer, 1955b:137 {Sipora & Siberut} ***''Dentobunus albiannulatus'' Roewer, 1929d:135 {Siberut} [listed as D. albimaculatus in Roewer, 1955a - same 1929 sp] ***''Dentobunus acuarius'' (Thorell, 1891c):695 ***''Dentobunus aurolucens'' Roewer, 1923:948 {also Sipora in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Dentobunus basalis'' Roewer, 1931c:529 ***''Dentobunus bicoronatus'' Roewer, 1931c:530 ***''Dentobunus bidentatus'' (Thorell, 1891c):697 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Dentobunus ramicornis'' (Thorell, 1894):16 {Listed as 'South-east Asia' in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Dentobunus unicolor'' Roewer, 1911a:250 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955a} ***''Eugagrella jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1026 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954c} ***''Eugagrella muara'' Roewer, 1923:1025 ***''Eugagrella palliditarsus'' Roewer, 1923:1025 {Simalur} ***''Eugagrella simaluris'' Roewer, 1923:1025 {Simalur} ***''Eugagrella trimaculata'' Roewer, 1923:1025 ***''Eugagrella variegata'' (Doleschall, 1859):3 {Sumatra listed in Giltay, 1931b} ***''Gagrella biseriata'' Simon, 1901:82 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954b} ***''Gagrella concinna'' Thorell, 1891c:702 ***''Gagrella ephippiata'' Thorell, 1891c:699 ***''Gagrella foveolata'' Roewer, 1923:975 ***''Gagrella hasseltii'' Thorell, 1891c:704 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954b} ***''Gagrella monticola monticola'' Thorell, 1891c:712 ***''Gagrella monticola tarda'' Thorell, 1891c:712 ***''Gagrella nigripalpis Roewer, 1910a:61 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1954b} ***Gagrella parallela'' Roewer, 1931c:535 ***''Gagrella pullata'' Thorell, 1891c:710 ***''Gagrella tibialis'' Roewer, 1931c:534 ***''Gagrellissa jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1931c:542 ***''Gagrellula albitarsis'' (Simon, 1899a):123 ***''Gagrellula albatra'' Roewer, 1954c:261 ***''Gagrellula albifrons'' Roewer, 1931c:538 ***''Gagrellula bimaculata'' Roewer, 1911a:256 ***''Gagrellula circulata'' Roewer, 1954c:261 ***''Gagrellula didyma'' Roewer, 1935d:20 {Palau Enggano (Mentawi Islands)} ***''Gagrellula luteomaculata'' Roewer, 1931c:539 {also Mentawi Islands in Roewer, 1954c} ***''Gagrellula niasensis'' (Thorell, 1891a):95 {Nias, also Panti (Pasaman) in Giltay, 1931c} ***''Gagrellula schenkeli'' Roewer, 1954c:262 ***''Gagrellula siberutiana'' Roewer, 1929d:135 {Siberut} ***''Gagrellula simaluris'' Roewer, 1923:1014 {Simalur} ***''Marthana cerata'' (Roewer, 1912b):41 ***''Marthana perspicillata'' (Roewer, 1911a):257 ***''Marthana turrita'' Thorell, 1891c:720 {Roewer, 1955a lists as 'Nierdel. Indien'} ***''Melanopa sumatrana'' Suzuki, 1982c:220 ***''Melanopa vittata'' Roewer, 1910a:28 ***''Padangrella jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1954c:281 ***''Paragagrella typus'' Roewer, 1912b:40 ***''Paragagrella basalis'' Roewer, 1929d:136 {Siberut} ***''Paragagrella roeweri'' Giltay, 1930:426 ***''Paragagrella siberutiana'' Roewer, 1931c:540 {Siberut} ***''Pseudogagrella multimaculata'' Roewer, 1957:353 ***''Verrucobunus trispinosus'' Roewer, 1931c:541 ***''Zaleptus cinctus'' Roewer, 1923:1041 {Mentawei Islands (Sereina) listed in Roewer, 1955b} ***''Zaleptus diadematus'' (Thorell, 1891c):679 {Roewer, 1955b lists as 'Nierdel. Indien'} ***''Zaleptus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1042 ***''Zaleptus quadricornis'' (Thorell, 1891c):689 ***''Zaleptus ramosus'' Thorell, 1891c:684 ***''Zaleptus simplex'' Thorell, 1891c:686 ***''Zaleptus sumatranus'' (Roewer, 1955b):145 ***''Zaleptus unicolor'' Roewer, 1923:1041 {Sumatra listed in Roewer, 1955b} ***''Zaleptus vanstraeleni'' Giltay, 1930:428 Suborder Laniatores (Grassatores) **Grassatores Incertae sedis ***''Babrius murcidus'' Thorell, 1891a:98 {Sumatra and Nias in Roewer, 1912c} ***''Peltamma sumatrana'' Roewer, 1927a:293 ***''Seblatus coxalis'' Roewer, 1949a:32 ***''Sterrhosoma brevipalpe'' Thorell, 1891c:743 *Family Assamiidae **Subfamily Dampetrinae ***''Hyamus formosus'' Thorell, 1891c:753 ***''Metahyamus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1093 *** Nothippus limbatus Thorell, 1891a:103 *** Nothippus affinis Loman, 1893:22 *** Paradampetrus leopoldi Giltay, 1930:420 *** Simalurius jacobsoni Roewer, 1923:1093 {also Mentawi Islands (Siberut & Simalur)} *** Sudaria atrolutea Roewer, 1935a:136 *** Sudaria jacobsoni Roewer, 1923:1094 *** Sudaria simaluris Roewer, 1923:1094 {Simalur} **Subfamily Erecinae ***''Neopygoplus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1095 *Family Epedanidae **Subfamily (undetermined) Epedanidae incertae sedis ***''Beloniscops flavicalcar Roewer, 1949a:53 ***Beloniscops lata Roewer, 1949a:53 ***Belonisculus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1090 ***''Beloniscus albimarginatus'' Roewer, 1915c:10 {Siberut (Mentawi Islands)} ***''Beloniscus albipustulatus'' Roewer, 1949a:54 {Sipora & Sereina (Mentawi Islands)} ***''Beloniscus biconus'' Roewer, 1926a:298 ***''Beloniscus malayanus'' Roewer, 1949a:54 ***''Beloniscus morosus'' Thorell, 1891c:733 ***''Beloniscus ochraceus'' Loman, 1893:19 ***''Beloniscus pustulosus'' Loman, 1893:20 ***''Beloniscus quinquespinosus'' Thorell, 1891c:729 {also Sereina & Enganno (Mentawi Islands)} ***''Beloniscus simaluris'' Roewer, 1923:1089 {Simular (Mentawi Islands)} ***''Beloniscus tuberculatus'' Roewer, 1927a:275 **Subfamily Epedaninae ***''Dino weberi'' Loman, 1893:17 ***''Epedanus javanicus'' Thorell, 1876b:131 {Sumatra added by Roewer, 1938b under the synonym Caletor unguidens} **Subfamily Acrobuninae ***''Acrobunus nigropunctatus'' Thorell, 1891c:737 ***''Acrobunus bifasciatus'' Thorell, 1891c:740 ***''Harpagonellus glaber'' Roewer, 1927a:328 **Subfamily Sarasinicinae ***''Acanthepedanus armatus'' Roewer, 1912c:228 ***''Delicola longipalpis'' Roewer, 1938b:162 ***''Opelytus vepretum'' Roewer, 1927a:330 ***''Padangcola jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1963b:224 ***''Parepedanus bispinosus'' Roewer, 1912c:231 ***''Tegestria sumatrana'' Roewer, 1938b:147 *Family Podoctidae **Subfamily Podoctinae ***''Baso jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1092 ***''Basoides mucronatus'' Roewer, 1927a:316 ***''Podoctops multimaculatum'' Roewer, 1949c:277 ***''Sibolgia jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1091 *Family Sandokanidae ***''Caenoncopus affinis'' Martens & Schwendinger, 1998:511 ***''Caenoncopus cuspidatus'' (Schwendinger, 1992):190 ***''Caenoncopus affinis'' Martens & Schwendinger, 1998:507 ***''Gnomulus armillatus'' (Thorell, 1891c):758 ***''Gnomulus drescoi'' (Šilhavý, 1962):464 ***''Gnomulus lomani'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:77 {Possibly - see note on species page} ***''Gnomulus sumatranus'' Thorell, 1891c:759 ***''Gnomulus tuberculatus'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:64 ***''Sandokan lingga'' (Schwendinger & Martens, 2004):156 {Lingga Island} ***''Palaeoncopus gunung'' Martens & Schwendinger, 1998:514 ***''Palaeoncopus katik'' Martens & Schwendinger, 1998:520 ***''Palaeoncopus kerdil'' Martens & Schwendinger, 1998:517 *Family Tithaeidae ***''Tithaeus cruciatus'' Roewer, 1927a:279 ***''Tithaeus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923:1090 ***''Tithaeus laevigatus'' Thorell, 1891b:371 {Sumatra added by Roewer, 1938a} ***''Tithaeus trimaculatus'' Roewer, 1949a:46 {Mentawi Islands} *Go to Borneo page Doubtful records There are two species reported to be from Sumatra which belong to otherwise European genera. Both were described by Loman, from specimens in the Museum of Amsterdam (now Naturalis Biodiversity Center), neither of which had been collected by himself. *''Dicranolasma hirtum'' Loman, 1894. (Dyspnoi: Dicranolasmatidae) **This specimen was provided by Hasselt. Loman says it would be "particularly remarkable" if a European species were to turn up in Sumatra, and expresses his doubts as to the accuracy of the record, there being no specific locality provided. J Gruber has synonymised this species with D. diomedeum (Schönhofer, 2013) and this places this specimen's locality in Italy. ***Loman's comments on Dicranolasma hirtum: Die bekannten Arten des Genus gehören alle Europa an, eine Art aus Sumatra würde also besonders merkwürdig sein; leider war aber die Angabe des Fundortes keine sehr bestimmte, so dass ich wenigstens meinen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit derselben aussprechen muss. Wahrscheinlich hat eine Verwechslung statt gefunden. ***Schonhofer's comments on Dicranolasma hirtum: According to J. Gruber (pers. comm.) D. diomedeum has to be considered as a junior synonym of D. hirtum, and this nomenclatural act is here attributed to him. While the type locality of D. hirtum (Sumatra) is obviously an error, Gruber suggested considering “Southern Italy” as the real type locality. A narrower definition is proposed here, using the type locality of D. diomedeum (Italy, Tremiti Islands, S. Domino) for D. hirtum. Chemini (1995: 4) probably learned from Gruber about the synonymy and listed only D. hirtum. *''Platybunus mirus'' Loman, 1893. (Eupnoi: Phalangiidae: Platybuninae) **This specimen was provided by Weber. Roewer (1923) expresses doubt as to the provenance of this specimen, highlighting the similarity to P. pinetorum. ***Roewer's comments on Platybunus mirus: Dies von allen Phalangiinae die einzige Art aus Südost-ASien (SundaInseln), wo sich sonst nur zahlreiche Arten der Gagrellinae finden; ich möchte daher Zweifel an der Herkunftsangabe dieses Tieres hegen, das vielleicht wie es mir bei anderen Arten wiederholt vorkam - mit Waren, zwiSchen Säcken etc. (z. B. Mitopus morio, Opilio parietinus) verschleppt worden ist; es scheint dieses Tier dem Platybunus pinetorum recht nahezustehen. Literature *Doleschall, C. Ludwig, 1859. Tweede Bijdrage tot de kennis der Arachniden van den Indischen Archipel. Verhandelingen der Natuurkundige Vereeniging in Nederlandsch Indië Societatis Scientiarum Indo-Neêrlandicae, 5(5): 1-60. *Giltay, L. (1930) Notes préliminaires sur les Opilions recueillis aux Indes Néerlandaises par S.A.R. le Prince Léopold de Belgique. Bulletin et annales de la Société Entomologique de Belgique,Bruxelles, 69, 419–429. *Giltay, L. (1931b) Opilions. In: Resultats scientifiques du voyage aux Indes orientales néerlandaises de LL. AA. RR. le Prince et la Princesse Léopold de Belgique. Mémoires du Musée Royal d'Histoire Naturelle de Belgique, hors série, Bruxelles, 3(7), 1–24. *Hansen, H.J. & Sørensen, W. (1904) On two orders of Arachnida Opiliones, especially the suborder Cyphophthalmi, and Ricinulei, namely the family Cryptostemmatoidae. Cambridge Univ. Press, Cambridge, pp. 1–174. * Loman, J.C.C. (1893) Opilioniden von Sumatra, Java und Flores. In: Max Weber (Ed.) Zoologische Ergebnisse einer Reise in Niederländisch Ost-Indien, vol. 3, pp. 1–27. *Loman, J.C.C. (1894) Zwei neue Opilioniden aus Niederländisch Ost-Indien, Tijdschrift voor Entomologie, Gravenhage, 37, 153–157. *Martens, J. & Schwendinger, P. (1998) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae I. New genera and new species of Gnomulus Thorell (Opiliones, Laniatores). Revue suisse de Zoologie, 105(3), 499–555. *Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. *Roewer, C.F. (1911a) Note XX. Niederländisch-Indische Opiliones (Gagrellini) des Leidener Museums. Notes from the Leyden Museum, Leyden, 33, 249–260. *Roewer, C.F. (1912b) Einige neue Gattungen und Arten der Opiliones Palpatores aus den Subfamilien der Gagrellinae und Liobuninae der Familie der Phalangiidae. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(1), 27–59. *Roewer, C.F. (1915c) 106 neue Opilioniden. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 81(3), 1–152. *Roewer, C.F. (1923) Die Weberknechte der Erde. Systematische Bearbeitung der bisher bekannten Opiliones. Gustav Fischer, Jena, 1116 pp. *Roewer, C.F. (1924a) X - Opilioniden aus Sumatra. Zoologische mededeelingen, Leiden, 8(2), 132–144. *Roewer, C.F. (1924b) XI - Fauna Simalurensis. Opiliones. Zoologische mededeelingen, Leiden, 8(2), 145–151. *Roewer, C.F. (1926a) Opiliones–Laniatores. In: Fauna sumatrensis (Beitrag Nr. 21). Entomologische Mitteilungen, Berlin, 15(3/4), 297–299. * Roewer, C.F. (1927a). Weitere Weberknechte I. (1. Ergänzung der: "Weberknechte der Erde," 1923). Abhandlungen der Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein zu Bremen, Bremen, 26(2) “1926”:261–402. *Roewer, C.F. (1929d) Spolia Mentawiensia. Opiliones. Bulletin of the Raffles Museum, Singapore, 2, 134–136. *Roewer, C.F. (1931c) Über Opilioniden der Sundainseln. Archiv für Hydrobiologie, Stuttgart, Supplementband 9, Tropische Binnengewässer, 2, 508–548. *Roewer, C.F. (1935a) Alte und neue Assamiidae. Weitere Weberknechte VIII (8. Ergänzung der "Weberknechte der Erde" 1923). Veröffentlichungen aus dem Deutschen Kolonial- und Übersee-Museum in Bremen, Bremen, 1(1), 1–168. *Roewer, C.F. (1935d) Südostasiatische Opiliones der Sammlung Fea und Modigliani des Naturhistorischen Museum in Genua. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale Giacomo Doria di Genova, Genova, 59, 12–25. *Roewer, C.F. (1938a) Opiliones aus dem Naturhistorischen Reichsmuseum in Stockholm. Arkiv för zoologi,Stockholm, Series B, 30(10), 1–8. *Roewer, C.F. (1938b) Über Acrobuninae, Epedaninae und Sarasinicinae. Weitere Weberknechte IX. (9. Erganzung der "Weberknechte der Erde" 1923). Veröffentlichungen aus dem Deutschen Kolonial- und Übersee-Museum in Bremen, Bremen, 2(2), 81–169. *Roewer, C.F. (1949a) Über Phalangodiden I. (Subfam. Phalangodinae, Tricommatinae, Samoinae.) Weitere Weberknechte XIII. Senckenbergiana, 30(1/3), 11–61. *Roewer, C.F. (1954b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 1. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(3/4), 181–236. *Roewer, C.F. (1954c) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 2. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(5/6), 237–292. *Roewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121. *Roewer, C.F. (1955b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 4. Teil (Schluss). Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(3/4), 123–171. *Roewer, C.F. (1957c) Über Oligolophinae, Caddoinae, Sclerosomatinae, Leiobuninae, Neopilioninae und Leptobuninae (Phalangiidae, Opiliones Palpatores). (Weitere Weberknechte XX). Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 38(5/6), 323–358. *Roewer, C.F. (1963b) Über einige Arachniden (Opiliones und Araneae) der orientalischen und australischen Region. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 44, 223–230. *Schönhofer A.L. (2013) A taxonomic catalogue of the Dyspnoi Hansen and Sørensen, 1904 (Arachnida: Opiliones). Zootaxa, 3679(1), 1–68. *Schwendinger, P. (1992) New Oncopodidae (Opiliones, Laniatores) from Southeast Asia. Revue suisse de zoologie, Genève, 99(1), 177–199. *Schwendinger, P.J. & Martens, J. (2002a) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae III. Further new species of Gnomulus Thorell (Opiliones, Laniatores). Revue suisse de zoologie, Genève, 109 (1), 47–113. *Schwendinger, P.J. & Martens, J. (2004) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae IV. The genus Oncopus Thorell (Opiliones, Laniatores). Revue suisse de zoologie, Genève, 111(1), 139–174. *Šilhavý, V. (1962) Un opilion nouveau, Pelitnus drescoi n. sp. (Oncopodidae). Bulletin du Muséum National d'Histoire Naturelle, series 2, Paris, 2(34), 464–466. *Simon, E. (1899a) Contribution a la faune de Sumatra. Arachnides recueillis par M. J.-L. Weyers, a Sumatra (2e Mémoire). Annales de la Société Entomologique de Belgique, 43, 78–125. *Simon, E. (1901) On the Arachnida collected during the "Skeat Expedition" to the Malay Peninsula, 1899–1900. Proceedings of the Zoological Society of London 1901(3), 45–84. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1876b) Descrizione di alcune specie di Opilioni dell' Arcipelago Malese appartenenti al Museo Civico di Genova. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (series 1) 9 “1876-1877”, 111–138. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1883) Descrizione di alcuni Aracnidi inferiori dell'Arcipelago Malese. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (series 1) 18 “1882-1883”, 21–69. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1891a) Aracnidi di Nias e di Sumatra raccolti nel 1886 dal Sig. E. Modigliani. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (serie 2) 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 5–106. * Thorell, T.T.T. (1891b). Aracnidi di Pinang raccolti nel 1889 dai Sig.ri L. Loria e L. Fea. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 269–383. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1891c) Opilioni nuovi o poco conosciuti dell´Arcipelago Malese. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 669–770. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1894) Förteckning öfver Arachnider från Java och närgränsande öar, insamlade of docenten D:r Carl Aurivillius; jemte beskrifningar å några sydasiatiska och sydamerikanska Spindlar of arachnids from Java and adjacent islands, collected by Docent Dr. Carl Aurivillius; along with descriptions of some South Asian and South American Spiders. Bihang till Kongliga Svenska Vetenskaps-Akademiens Handlingar, Stockholm, 20 4 (4): 1–63. *Westwood, J. O. (1874) Thesaurus Entomologicus Oxoniensis; or, illustrations of new, rare, and interesting insects, for the most part contained in the collections presented to the University of Oxford by the Rev. F.W. Hope... with forty plates from drawings by the author. Clarendon Press, Oxford. Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Lists Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Asia